Detective Hope and Agent Fox
by Charmpanda
Summary: Hope and Fox find themselves lost in a deep case, where a few unusual people fall victim to a reclusive entity of dark desires. Solving it could seal their doom, but losing it could be even worse.
1. Chapter 1 The Glove

**Hello all! :)**

 **Welcome to my story of crime and mystery, Detective Hope and Agent Fox. I hope you're excited, and will find this story engrossing. I was terribly excited to get this down, but I have a few disclaimers. The first is that this will be my first time writing mystery, so I'm not an expert on the subject. However I have done considerable research. The second, Damia Hart from Beyblade later makes an appearance in this story do to the convenience of another character. I do not own him. And third; this takes place in the future, so the characters present are ten years older than originally created. Enjoy. :)**

A crackle resonated through the fairly empty house as twenty seven year old Emily Evans' plastic bag of baking supplies collapsed to the shiny wooden floor. The hand that once held it shook uncontrollably, followed by the violent shivering of the rest of her body. She involuntarily took a couple of steps back as her mouth fell agape and dark azure eyes widened, her heart racing at an unhealthy speed as it welled with fear, sorrow, and denial. Her thoughts swirled so vehemently, she felt dizzy. Her head turned slowly, warily as she examined her surroundings. The body of her sister was curled in on itself behind the living room couch, pressed against the cold wood floor … limp. The TV was left on. Billions of glass shards from broken lamps littered the floor. Blood ran down Emily's sister's chest and a bullet was lodged in her shoulder, wrist, and ankle. Emily felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, burning and blurring her eyes as she kneeled beside her dead sister and dragged her phone from the pocket of her blue jeans. "Lily." She breathed as she began to dial an emergency number, her shaky voice barely a whisper.

* * *

Soon to inherit the entire Hope company, being a popular writer, and doubling as a detective; Kirron Hope was quite the busy man. But luckily. the kid was great at what he did and really knew how to work the system. He and his older friend Bryson hung out together on one of the Hope mansion's bigger balconies. Kirron sat at a quaint round table that decorated the balcony, fingers working away at the keyboard of his laptop and lavender eyes boring into the screen as he typed out emails, forms, and other important documents of the like. Bryson was doing quite the opposite of work, leaning lazily against the marble balustrade of the balcony and peering down at the remarkably beautiful scenery below. The sun teased the sky with vivid hues of red, orange, and pink as it neared the horizon to make room for night.

"What was that thing Mother always told us?" Kirron murmured in the quiet, not taking his eyes off the screen or moving his fingers from the keyboard with boredom tingeing his smooth and subtle voice.

"The one about marriage?" Bryson wondered, turning and resting his back on the balustrade in order to watch his albino friend.

"Correct." Kirron hummed.

"Don't get married till you're thirty." Bryson stated.

"Aw yes, that's it." Kirron drawled, "Do you think she was joking when she said that?"

"Yeah definitely. Why?" Bryson queried, quirking a thick eyebrow. "Were you think'n about how we're both out of college, rich and successful, do'n the things we like, irresistibly sexy and attractive, and yet; at ages twenty eight and twenty nine, we both haven't even been on a date in a good five years. We're nearing the point in our lives where most people would have children, but we don't even have girlfriends.

"Why, yes." Kirron looked up from his laptop with a new gleam of amusement in his eyes, "You were thinking the same thing?"

"Yup! Soul Brothers!" Bryson chanted.

"You know it!" Kirron chimed in agreement.

"I think I might grow a beard." Bryson mumbled randomly, tipping his head back and offhandedly crossing his arms.

"Why would you ever want to do that?" Kirron deadpanned, shutting his laptop.

"Cause beards are cool." Bryson justified,

"Ahem. Beards are hideous!" Kirron huffed in disgust.

"Beards are cool." Bryson argued.

"If you ever grow a beard, I'm firing you as my partner." Kirron declared.

"You can't fire me Kirron, you need me." Bryson protested.

"Yes, I do need you … shaved." Kirron snorted, prompting the two into mirth. They stopped when Bryson's phone rang. The brawny male pulled the cellular device from his pocket and put it to his ear. "hello, DHAF. You've reached Agent Fox, what can I do ya for?" He greeted cheerfully, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"What have I told you about answering the phone like that? Take your work seriously won't you?" Kirron growled, pushing from his seat and joining Bryson against the balustrade.

"Nothing. Just my overly grumpy partner." Bryson told the person on the other line. "Yeah. … yeah. … the sudden death of artist Lily Evans? Got it. Thanks, bye bye." He slid his phone back into his pocket, giving a stern yet amused look. Truly an expression only he could make. "Grab your kit, case, and costume Kirron. The youngest Evans sister was just murdered."

* * *

Emily had already called the police, and apparently they were sending two masterful detectives over to examine the crime scene. She sighed miserably, interlacing her fingers in her lap as she sat on the couch awaiting their arrival. Night had thrown its cloak over the city by now, and it certainly didn't help her feel much safer. Some sort of relief managed to cross her mind though as her ears were met with the dinging of the doorbell. She stood, advancing to the front door with a sense of urgency in her step and pulling it open. Two men; two very handsome men, stood patiently at the door. The first was tall and muscular, standing at around six foot four-six foot five with a gracefully toned build. His skin was a shining porcelain and his thick, neatly styled hair a milky white. Emily couldn't see his eyes do to the red woven fedora he wore shading the majority of his face, but she could tell that he had rather smooth and masculine features to match his magnificent physique. And Emily could depict the mark of a blood red rose on the side of his neck. He wore a red formal coat left open pulled over a gray button-up, as well as a pair of black pants and ankle boots of the same color with a slight heel. He pulled on a pair of clean white gloves and a golden watch adorned with red spinels, as well as slinging a black bag that most likely held his materials over his shoulder. The male to his right was older by about a year, standing at around six foot eight with an incredibly big and buff build. His warm complexion was a creamy peanut butter, a tiny scorch mark under his eye. His thick messy hair was a mix of black and auburn. Once again Emily could not see his eyes do to him sporting a brown fedora, but she found dimples present. He wore a brown overcoat left open pulled over a cream colored top, and a pair of black pants and heeled boots to match his friend. He pulled on a pair of black gloves and a silver watch studded with sapphires. He too slung a black bag over his shoulder. Emily found herself rather intimidated by both.

"Detective Hope and Agent Fox, presuming you're Ms. Emily Evans?" The albino spoke lowly, briefly holding up a business card in unison with his bigger friend.

"Y-yes, please come in." Emily replied timidly, taking a few steps back to allow for the two males to enter. Both trotted in at an easy pace, taking the time to examine the room in a look or two. "Looks like there was a fight." Kirron murmured, "Can you explain what happened, Lady Evans?"

"Well I … I … I don't know exactly." Emily stuttered, feeling a chill travel down her spine as her gaze subconsciously shifted to her sister's dead body. Her body began to quiver as she looked at it, eyes brimming with tears as the thought that her sister was dead was almost impossible to grasp onto. "I … I was … coming here to Lily's house in order to …" She began to sniffle.

"If we could please move things along." Kirron sighed.

"Give her a break Hope, her sister just died." Bryson scolded. Kirron blew in slight exasperation with a slow nod. He stepped lightly over to Emily, placing a firm hand on her trembling shoulder. "Would it help to take a few moments to think and recompress Lady Evans?" He queried.

"Yeah … yeah sure." Emily sniffled.

"Take as much time as you need My-Lady." Bryson encouraged. Emily barely nodded, retreating down the hall to get to another room in the house. Kirron leaned back against the arm of the couch, crossing his arms and bending one knee while Bryson relaxed into a chair in the corner.

"Why do you have no shred of sympathy in your heart!?" Bryson snapped.

Coddling gets you nowhere." Kirron retorted sharply.

"Yeah, but kindness gets you everywhere. Ever wonder why your brother always gets what he wants?" Bryson countered, getting a soft moan from his partner. The albino turned and headed down the same hallway Emily did. It didn't take long for him to find her, as the door of the room she chose to hide in was wide open. She was in her sister's room. She sat on the bed, looking down at her lap as the tears just didn't seem to want to stop. She was quite the lovely young woman. She was of average height and a little curvy, with clear fair skin and dark azure eyes. Her sandy blond hair was full of curls and waves, falling past her waist and tapering as they neared the bottom. She wore a blush pink cardigan; sleeves stained with her tears, pulled over an off-the-shoulder white top. She wore a pair of dark jeans tucked into a set of black ankle boots with a slight heel. She accessorized with a necklace with a heart pendent and a matching bracelet. Kirron had to admit that seeing her cry so somberly sunk his heart. He knocked on the wooden doorframe, alerting her that he was there and inquiring to come in. Emily only offered a fragile nod. Kirron strode over to her. Emily certainly didn't expect him to hoist her to her feet by her waist. "What are you-" She was cut off as he pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"I'm … sorry, Lady Evans. I am so sorry. I can't imagine dealing with this is easy. And I feel I may have been too short with you." He crooned, caressing her back.

"Why was she killed!?" Emily sobbed, hesitantly accepting his comfort and burying her face in his chest.

"That is what we're here to find out." Kirron rumbled.

* * *

"I just found her like this. There was no one else around. We had plans to bake together, but when I got here … she was dead." Emily explained solemnly, watching Bryson examine her sister's dead body while Kirron surveyed a shattered window. He leaned over the windowsill, grabbing a glove he spotted lying on the ground outside just centimeters away. He pulled himself back into the living room, scraping any access dirt from the glove into a plastic bag. He held the glove out in front of his face.

"What'd ya find Hope?" Bryson asked, getting to his feet.

"A glove found outside the only broken window, which I'm assuming the perpetrator used to both enter and exit the house." Kirron replied.

"You think he dropped it?" Bryson questioned.

"Let's keep looking." Kirron murmured, slipping the glove into another plastic bag. The two searched the living room thoroughly, which resulted in Kirron sliding a revolver from under the couch. "Do you recognize this Lady Evans?" Kirron wondered, dangling the handgun in the air.

"No. It doesn't belong to anyone I know." Emily muttered, shaking her head.

"Then it's gotta belong to the perp." Bryson announced. Kirron immediately sprinkled a bit of powder on the handle of the gun. Bryson followed up by scraping it away with a tiny brush. He then shook his head. "There aren't any prints."

"Then that explains the glove. But why would he leave his gun **and** his glove?" Kirron asked.

"A lot of confidence?" Bryson guessed.

"No you're right." Kirron stated, "Whoever the perpetrator is, they are completely confident that they won't be caught. And they wanted us to know that. But if that's the case, then I'm assuming there's more to this murder than just homicidal pleasure. This perpetrator could have multiple accomplices or confidants. Or perhaps they held a personal grudge against Ms. Lily and plan to do something els. Or perhaps … this is a threat."

 **I understand it was a bit short; for me any anyways, but this is only the beginning! :)**

 **The Evans sisters belong to SilverSwirls! Thanks for lending them to me, you're a doll! :) We'll see a lot more characters as we progress. :)**

 **Do leave a review, and remeber that feedback is love! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

**Greetings all! :)**

 **And I welcome you back to DHAF! I hope you're in a mystery mood today, and that over all you enjoy. :)**

"Lady Evans, can you think of anyone who may hold a grudge against Ms. Lily Evans?" Kirron asked firmly as he wrote down notes on the crime scene, clues, evidence, Emily, and just the situation in general in a red notebook. Bryson had just finished inspecting the rest of the house and calling authorities to come handle Lily's body. He stood next to Kirron, slipping the revolver the perpetrator seemingly left behind on purpose in his bag. Emily sat in a chair across from them, hands resting on her knees and her head tilted as she observed the two men at work. "Well um … I don't think so." She answered.

"Anyone at all, anyone at all that could hold a grudge against your sister. It could date as far back as elementary school. And it doesn't have to be big either." Kirron elaborated on a rumble.

"It could be as small as like, getting a bigger test score than a rival. Really anything can tick a person off." Bryson added, beginning to take notes like Kirron.

"Mm." Emily tipped her head back in thought, "Then, I guess Jiro and Kirsten Wina are the only ones I can think of that could hold a grudge." Kirron and Bryson mumbled okay(s) as they scribbled down the names Emily listed in their notebooks.

"Lady Evans, may we see you back to your abode once everything has been cleared up here? There's a theory I have that I'd like to look into." Kirron wondered, sliding his notebook into his bag along with Bryson.

"Of course." Emily chimed.

* * *

Emily was quite sure that stepping into the familiarity of her own home would comfort her a bit from all that was going on, despite having two intimidating detectives behind her made it slightly more awkward. She inserted the key into its hole and turned the front doorknob, instantly being greeted by a jumpy German Shepard.

"Woah!" The blond exclaimed fondly, scratching the dog's ears and stepping over the threshold. Her joy faded however as she moved deeper into the house, her smile transforming into a shocked gasp.

"I'm assuming it wasn't like this when you left it." Kirron hummed. both he and Bryson joining her sides and surveying the damage.

"It wasn't." Emily spoke lowly. Her house had practically been turned upside down. The rooms were all a mess. Any piece of furniture she owned had either been broken or had fallen over. Multiple windows were shattered, and decorations and other items were thrown every which way. It looked as though a tornado swallowed the house whole and spit it back up again. Emily brought her clasped hands to her mouth.

"Go, go see if anything of value was stolen." Kirron ordered, nudging Emily's shoulder forward with the back of his palm. Emily did as was told,quickly patting down the hall to her room. The German Shepard hurried after her. Emily found herself rather annoyed and disgusted as she sifted through her now very cluttered room. So far nothing seemed to be missing though. Her computer, journals, and stationery were all left untouched, and she lovingly recovered her tortoise shell cat Bean that had timidly hid underneath her bed. Once finished checking the remainder of her house she rejoined Bryson and Kirron in the living room, Bean tucked in her arms and the German Shepard at her ankles. The two detectives had managed to straighten things up a bit during their inspection of the house, and were now taking another set of notes.

"So?" Kirron spat.

"I checked everywhere. Whoever broke in didn't take anything." Emily reported solemnly, a tinge of confusion in her tone.

"Yes, that's because they do not want anything you own." Kirron declared, "Take a look Lady Evans. Agent Fox found this under the living room couch." He pulled something from a plastic bag and held it in the air for Emily to see. Emily's blue eyes narrowed at the object. It was a glove, identical to the one Kirron found at Lily's house.

"Think it's a coincidence?" Bryson snorted. Emily shook her head.

"Us either." Bryson sighed, offering a casual shrug.

"So then, what does it mean?" Emily queried.

"Well to be frank with you, I am most certain you are in danger." Kirron announced gruffly, "Think for a moment, the assumption that the perpetrator that killed Lily and the one that destroyed your house are the same is a high, almost undoubtable possibility. My theory that Lily's death was nothing but a threat fits in well here. If the perpetrator did kill Lily just to threaten you, than it would make sense that he destroyed your house for similar reasons. Not only that, but with Lily gone; you have no one to protect you. And with your home destroyed, you have no where to go."

"The perp could kill or hurt you any way and time he wants." Bryson put in.

"So then … someone's out to get me?" Emily queried in disbelief.

"I am a firm believer that is the case. But of course with things like this, one can not be totally sure. Which is why I'm having a secret agent investigate Jiro and Kirsten." Kirron explained. He watched Emily's head drop. "Oh no." She whispered, unsure of what to do. A mix of emotions confused her thoughts, and she was trying to handle them as calmly as she could. She was upset for one thing. Upset that her sister was killed. Upset that her sister was killed just so that the perp could get to her. And she absolutely wondered why on earth anyone would want to kill or hurt her. And she was afraid and disbelieving. Her life was just thrown in jeopardy for an unknown reason after all, and her sister payed the price. She could hear Detective Hope and Agent Fox whispering to one another as her eyes focused on her shoes and she tried to gather herself.

"Agent Fox thinks it would be best for you if we put the questioning on pause for now. Give you a little time" Kirron stated. He looked over at her, instantly catching her attention. "Would it inconvenience you to make a sudden move Lady Evans?"

"Huh?" Emily gave questioning eyes.

"Sense Agent Fox and I are steady believers that your are in great peril; and the perpetrator knows exactly where you are, we find it best that you be relocated to a safer environment until further notice." Kirron explained coolly.

"No, I'd appreciate that." Emily replied gently, giving a nervous nod and stroking the soft fur of her cat.

"Hope and I'll do everything in our power to keep you out of harm's way until this case is solved. Kinda like a bodyguard, but less obvious. Good with you?" Bryson informed.

"Yes." Emily confirmed.

"Great, start packing." Kirron demanded.

"Um; if it isn't too much trouble, may I bring Bean and Atlas with me?" Emily quizzed shyly, slightly apprehensive of their answer as she held up Bean and gestured to her German Shepard. Kirron and Bryson traded a glance before Kirron turned to her with a look of sternness developing along his face. "Actually, we highly encourage that you do bring your pets." He responded dully. The first grin Emily offered sense this entire predicament started, cut its way through her lips at those words. Kirron was quite satisfied with her joy. Her smile only made her beautiful face more beautiful, and it felt good that they were able to lift her spirits a little in such an awful ordeal. Kirron shook his head, mentally taunting himself for developing a fascination with the beautiful blond.

* * *

A mansion. When Detective Hope said she'd be relocated, she definitely didn't expect it would be a mansion. She gazed in splendor at the large bedroom she stood in; decorated with a big bed, wardrobe, dressers, nightstands, and a desk, all made of a fine wood. The floor was blanketed with a plush creamy carpet. Silver silk curtains draped over the windows, and there were stained glass French doors that lead to a silver balcony. And don't even get her started on the bathroom. It might as well have been as huge as everything else. The floor was a heating, mosaic, white tile, and the room was brightly lit up and adorned with scented candles and monogrammed towels. Marble counters on top of dark oak cabinets lined a few of the walls. There was a spacious glass shower, as well as a generous white bathtub stationed in front of a vast window that overlooked the backyard; with silk curtains of course.

"You're kidding me." Emily huffed, after she finally stopped gawking at the place. She set her suitcases down against the bedroom wall and turned to look at Kirron, who leaned on the doorframe with his arms folded over his chest and a scowl marking his features. "I get to live here?" She exclaimed giddily. Kirron's face softened into a doting smile at her childlike enthusiasm, as he was taking a few steps forward and letting his arms fall to his sides. "Until we solve this case, yes. You may treat the Hope estate as your very own. Your slightest whim will be attended to, and Agent Fox and I are of course here to take immaculate care of you." He breathed out a reply smoothly.

"Wow!" Emily chanted, unable to resist doing a small hop. She moved over to give him an appreciative hug. Kirron immediately stiffened with surprise. He wasn't expecting that. When was the last time he had a young lady that close to him? It didn't take long for him to relax and return her grateful embrace with a warm one of his own. Emily pulled away with a gentle smile. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate everything you're doing for me. Thank you so much, Detective Hope." She said graciously. She saw Kirron smirk.

"There's no need to address me so formally Lady Evans." The albino purred sultrily, leaning a bit closer and sneering at the pink that rose to Emily's cheeks. He tipped his fedora slightly, revealing a set of piercing, almond shaped, dark lavender eyes. "Please call me-"

"Kirron!" Bryson's chiding voice interrupted as the bigger man entered the room. "If we were hired to flirt I would have twenty million girlfriends by now. So quit try'na seduce our client!" He continued, getting a low and agitated growl from his partner. Bryson looked to Emily, who was looking at him with a sheepish grin and red cheeks.

"My-Lady, I just saved your life." He declared.

"Thank you." Emily giggled in amusement, cocking her head. Her visage became profound. "But really Agent Fox, thank you for what you're doing for me." She stepped in to give him a hug. Bryson squeezed her in a bear hug. "No problem My-Lady. We're just do'n our job." He chimed once letting her go, "And besides, it's a pleasure to help such a sweet girl."

"He speaks truthfully there Lady Evans." Kirron added heavily, "Your cooperation is very much appreciated and hasn't gone unnoticed. You are a delightful young lady." The heat warming Emily's cheeks intensified at the boys' multiple compliments. Bryson extended his hand out toward her with a bright smile. "And sense you're gonna be living with us, you might as well know who we are. Name's Bryson Fox. You may've heard of me." He took off his brown fedora with his free hand, revealing a set of big hazel eyes as cheerful as he was and messy black and auburn bangs teasing his forehead to couple with his untamed hair. Dang he was beautifully rugged.

"Yes yes, I know you! You're the master of football and basketball!" Emily cheered in aw, shaking his outstretched hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She sang, getting a lively and flattered chuckle from Bryson. She turned to Kirron, "And I'm assuming you're-"

"Correct My Dear." Kirron crooned, a hand planted on his hip. "As I was saying earlier," He removed his fedora as well, handing it off to Bryson and once more revealing those beautiful eyes of his complimented by long dark eyelashes as well as his neat milky hair. "You may call me Kirron. My full name is Kirron Asper Hope. Perhaps yo recognize me." He lifted her hand into both of his to politely kiss her knuckles. Emily's cheeks were practically burning with embarrassment now. She couldn't remember ever being treated with such grace and respect. Those boys were real gentlemen. "Oh my god really? The writer!?" She gasped, "I've read practically everything you've written, and am waiting for the next books of your two series. I love Descendants of the Midnight Moon."

"Oh and Lady Evans, I read all of your journalisms as well. Your skills are magnificent, and I'm always interested to hear what you have to say. Your articles on philosophy and cats would be my favorites." Kirron returned the compliment, prompting her cheeks to turn so red that blood was jealous and getting a timid and gratified thank you from her. Kirron snickered adoringly, before a grave glare sketched his features. "Though I must inform you; that until this case is solved, you are not to leak anything about this case to anyone unless authorized by Bryson and I. You may only say that your sister was murmured and Scarlet Agencies are looking into it. Anything more may endanger the investigation. Is this understood?" Emily gave a nod.

"How bout I help you unpack?" Bryson suggested.

"Oh, no it's all right. I don't wanna trouble you." Emily murmured.

"I want to!" Bryson cheered.

"Okay!" Emily laughed.

"Allow me to assist as well." Kirron volunteered in an excited singsong tone.

* * *

Bryson and Kirron were truly charming men. Emily found them both very kind and took an interest in both of them. She didn't expect Detective Hope/Kirron the extraordinary writer to grow curious about her though. Well at least, she found his writing was extraordinary. And he was pretty alluring too. While she wanted to occupy her mind with fantasies and how she'd react to another advance from him should he give her one, her thoughts kept traveling to her now diseased sister as she soaked in the giant bath. She gazed blankly at the curtains draping over the window. It hurt. A small mew pulled her from her musing. She looked to see Bean cheerfully prancing across the rim of the bath. She grinned. "Don't fall now."

Meanwhile Bryson was wrestling with a bunch of energetic dogs in the backyard as he took Atlas, Valerian's, and his own dogs out to resolve their needs. Kirron on the other hand had wandered into the oversized kitchen, where Lindsey; one of the mansion's staff and a dear friend to the Hopes and Bryson, was getting ready to prepare dinner. The redheaded older woman stood up from sifting through a couple of cabinets upon hearing the young male's clicking boots. "Hello Master Kirron." She greeted warmly, brushing a hand over her forehead.

"You're going to call me that for the rest of your life aren't you?" Kirron sighed, strutting to the oven.

"You know it My Dear Boy." Lindsey laughed.

"Anyways," Kirron drawled, "May I cook dinner this evening?"

"But of course." Lindsey replied jovially, "Though that's an odd request. What's the occasion?" She looked off to the side, a teasing grin gracing her face as she returned her gaze to him. "Oh I get it. You're wanting to impress that sweet girl you and Master Bryson are taking care of from that new case. Lady Evans."

"I suppose you could put it that way." Kirron grumbled, starting the oven.

Emily felt refreshed and even a little less miserable. She really couldn't believe that so much had happened to her in just one night, and living in a mansion with two detectives would take some getting used to;, despite they seemed gentle enough. She pulled a fine burgundy robe left for her on her bed from one of the workers over her tank top and shorts, before the smell of a hot meal urged her to exit the room. Bryson's intimidating figure awaiting her down the hall caused her to start with a sharp gasp.

"Sorry to frighten you My-Lady, but dinner's ready. Kirron made it."

"Really?" Emily's blue eyes lit up curiously as she strolled alongside the bigger male.

* * *

Kirsten Wina, Jiro Wina, Elena Wina, and Nagisa Wina all lived in a mansion settled in the center of the city. However, the last three mentioned weren't home at the moment; all enjoying a family outing together. It was early afternoon the next day, the sky shinning cerulean and the obnoxious sun a bright yellowy gold. Valerian Hope; Kirron's younger brother, stood loitering on the roof of the Wina household. He uncaringly teased his chin with his finger, observing all the cars and people that passed through the city as he mentally pitched ideas on how exactly he could get into the house. He ended up jut creating a whole in the roof with a spy tool from his belt. Sure the Winas were certainly going to notice, but he'd be long gone with the information he needed by then. Or, so he thought. The ravenette blew a soft sigh as he quietly leaped down the hole he created, landing in a fairly bland and average sized study. The room was dark aside from the sunlight filtering through the broken ceiling, do to a severe lack of windows and the fact that the lights weren't on. Valerian crept across the wooden floor, stopping at a long desk holding a computer, printer, papers, and a few heavy books. Valerian turned on the computer, eyes focusing on the bright blue log in screen that glowed in the darkness. He splayed his fingers over the keyboard, but the sound of the study's door creeping open froze him in place. Valerian twisted around slowly as the lights were flipped on. A young woman stood glaring at him in the doorway. She was older than himself by two years, but shorter than him as well. She was fair skinned with a cold visage. Her chestnut hair fell to her waist in slight waves, and her sharp eyes were a pensive gold. She was dressed in a simple business suit, but extended a sword out toward Valerian. "Valerian!" She growled.

"Lady Kirsten." Valerian cooed, seemingly unfazed as he headed toward her at a quick yet easy pace.

"Don't you dare speak my name you Dirty-" She was stopped by her own gasp as she felt Valerian's hand tenderly caress her only slightly callus face. He was so soft, just as she remembered. The thought disgusted her. She didn't even notice him slide her sword from her hand and discard it to the floor. She stared at him. He still looked as childish as he did all those years ago, if only slightly more masculine. His big lavender eyes were as bright and cheerful as ever, still coupled with those long girlie eyelashes. His messy black hair was still curly, plushy, and lustrous. He still dressed casually, only now donning a midnight blue cloak to better conceal himself as a secret agent. She really wanted to touch him, wanted to just forget the past and just go back to him. But Kirsten was definitely one to hold a grudge and she was still very much hurt for what he did to her. Besides, she could tell he was taunting her.

"You're still incredibly beautiful, despite you look much colder now." He breathed.

"Blarney will get you nowhere!" She hissed, catching his wrist and roughly shoving him backward. Valerian stumbled back, calmly watching Kirsten reclaim her sword. She swung it swiftly, its blade grazing Valerian's right arm. Valerian offhandedly pulled a pistol from his belt in response.

"Oh how cute." Kirsten mocked, withdrawing a revolver.

"Adorable." Valerian scoffed, replacing his pistol with a harpoon gun.

"Where the hell did you get that!?" Kirsten shouted.

"I'm a secret agent for Scarlet Agencies." Valerian deadpanned.

"Whatever!" Kirsten spat, "I know you're not gonna use that stupid thing on me! You could never hurt me!"

"You're right Sweet Girl. I could never hurt you. You're too precious." Valerian muttered sadly. His eyes narrowed and his voice went cold, "However, I can't let you get in my way." He slid a small clear sphere from his belt and promptly slammed it into the floor. Once it contacted the wood, it exploded into a cloud of smoke which quickly filled the room. Kirsten was caught off guard as she coughed into her arm. She felt her sword once again slip from her grip and something begin to tie around her body, as well as Valerian's hand briefly cupping over her mouth to cease her coughing. When the smoke cleared, she saw Valerian hacking into the computer while she was wrapped in thick ropes. She snarled furiously, "GO TO HELL!"

"No thank you." Valerian giggled, now printing some personal records on Kirsten and Jiro he found from the computer. Once finished, he grabbed the new documents from the printer and jumped back up onto the roof. He could see Kirsten glowering up at him from the hole in the ceiling he made. Valerian smiled endearingly, casually tossing a dagger down toward her. The small weapon came just close enough to cut Kirsten's ropes. The brunette jumped to her feet.

"'Maybe next time, Sweet Girl." Valerian crooned, a load of different emotions dancing in his eyes before he disappeared from sight. Kirsten's fingers curled into fists as she consecutively cussed him out.

* * *

It was far too late in the night; and yet, Jasper Collins found himself waking up do to a lack of something to squeeze and hold on to. It was the pained grunts and moans of his partner however, that really brought him from his sleep fog. He let out a moan of his own, tired blue eyes fluttering around to take in the darkened bedroom. Though the bathroom light was on and its door left wide open, so it really wasn't all that dark. He found his partner. The older male crouched down in front of the toilet, puffing with a hand pressed to his stomach as he was blatantly needing to throw up. Jasper climbed out of bed. "I'm seriously starting to get worried about you. Do we need to take you to the doctor, or a healer on Awromott? Maybe you're sick, or your magic's unstable." He commented as he entered the bathroom, for this was the seventh night in a row that Spamdel woke up needing to vomit.

"No, no that's not it. I just … have … a really bad feeling." Spandel choked in between huffs, feeling Jasper lift him up with one arm and apply pressure to his stomach with his free hand,

"What kind of bad feeling?" The younger asked as Spandel was finally able to release everything. The demon groaned in disgust, moving to wipe his face with a damp paper towel. "It's a painfully strong premonition Jasper. I … I … s-something horrible is going to happen. I … I can feel it. And-and I think we and the kids are involved." He answered weakly.

"Do you think it has anything to do with that dream you keep having.?" Jasper queried, lifting Spandel into his arms.

"Certainly." Spandel confirmed, his head finding Jasper's shoulder as he put an arm around him.

"Tell it to me again?" Jasper inquired, settling Spandel on the bed and taking a seat next to him. The demon scratched his head with a sleepy yawn and a nod. Even at twenty nine years old, he was still terribly adorable; especially to Jasper. Spandel folded his hands in his lap and spoke, "My dream shows me a sequence of events similar to one another in a specific order, much like a movie on a black screen. First I see two beautiful young sisters. One has pale lilac hair and the other has long sandy blond, both share the same dark azure eyes. I see them speak with each other for a while, before they slowly drift apart and are enveloped in black ink."

"Black ink?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, black ink begins to appear and devours their bodies until there's nothing left." Spandel mused, "Next I'm shown a young French lady with shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. She has a husband of blue hair, three children, and is pregnant with her forth child. She has lots of fragility with her unborn baby, but she, her husband, and children also are enveloped in black ink. A young woman with long chestnut hair and gold eyes, and a male with curly black hair and lavender eyes are shown trying to embrace one another. A feeling in their hearts keep them away from each other however, and they are soon destroyed by black ink. Next I see two tall men in dark clothing, one of color and one an albino. They too-"

"Are enveloped in black ink?" Jasper guessed.

"Correct." Spandel hummed, "It's followed by showing me you. You're bloody and in a cast, with the children in your arms. You're hit with something that makes you fall, and are to be swallowed by black ink along with the kids. Then it is not me, but the lightning ridge black opal on my chest that is enveloped in ink. Finally, my dream ends with the entire world being enveloped in black ink." He flopped back on the bed, "I have no idea what the heck it could mean nor do I recognize any of the weird little people in it! It's so aggravating! All I can tell is that something awful will happen and our family is involved. … it worries me a lot."

"Yeah me too, but you've had the same dream for seven days straight now and nothing even remotely bad has happened. We finally got Poppy to get her shots, Eiyeré's doing well in school, we haven't heard from Cray ever sense he found out we adopted, and soon we'll all be taking a family vacay to France for my soccer game. Life is sweet."

"You.'re right, which is why this dream has got me so confused. The terrible premonition as well." Spandel sighed, putting a hand on his temple and shaking his head. "I'm going to go check on the children."

"The kids are fine, but I'll come too." Jasper said, following Spandel from the bedroom. The two winded down a few hallways before reaching their kids' bedroom. Spandel pushed the door open quietly, the hall light casting a dim illumination along the children's bed. Spandel was relieved to see the two small kids snuggled up together under the blankets, both looking rather peaceful. Pinel; Spandel's old chinchilla, was curled up in between them.

"See? There fine. Haha, and Pinel is too." Jasper chuckled fondly, turning to head back to their bedroom. Spandel trailed after, his worry gradually beginning to drift away.

Jasper plopped back on his bed with a yawn, stretching his arms behind his head with his eyes closed. Spandel hovered over him on his hands and knees with his face only mere centimeters from Jasper's. Jasper popped his eyes open to meet Spandel's dark and mischievous stare. "Oh god what are you thinking about?" He queried flatly, a smile of his own developing on his lips.

"What ever could you mean by that?" Spandel played innocent, sitting up slightly and flirtatiously twirling his hair to make himself more enticing. Jasper snickered, tangling a hand in his messy black hair and pulling him closer. "You've grown up so much Spandel. I mean; you're still you, but-"

"I know." Spandel interrupted with a grin, "I'm not the terrified, traumatized, psychologically damaged and emotionally unstable boy I was so long ago. And I think I have a hot boy with a whole lot of love to thank for that."

"Oh? And who is this boy?" Jasper quirked an eyebrow playfully.

"Hmmm, let's see." Spandel drawled, "He has a huge ego with a heart just as open. He's really, really attractive." He could see Jasper's smile brighten as he continued, "He's smart, talented, playful, with … blond hair."

"With WHAT!?" Jasper shouted, getting a series of amused chuckles from Spandel.

"Néo néo." Spandel brushed off endearingly on a giggle, "Koro ér san toje'n-yo, Koro-ki Soé." He chuckled casually. Jasper translated his words as, "Relax relax. I was only kidding, My Miracle." Yes, he was beginning to learn Awromian. It was a weird language. Spandel lowered himself to lie on Jasper, touching his lips to his. Jasper accepted the gentle kiss with open arms, instantly making it one of excitable passion with his own little movements and twining his arms around Spandel's less muscular frame. He was quite proud to call the frisky demon his. "You should sleep shirtless more often." He remarked after the two exchange a few more offerings of love, pulling lightly on the thin black sweater Spandel wore.

"I'm good with once every four months thanks." Spandel declined.

"Spaaaaaaaaaandeeellll! You're so lame! You know thar's only three times a year right?" Jasper groaned obnoxiously. Spandel grinned, looking down at Jasper's bare tanned torso and then back to his face. "Ugh fine. You're lucky you're so damn cute." He huffed in a mixture of exasperation and affection, pulling his sweater from over his head and lazily discarding it to the floor. Jasper sat up and flipped on the lamp on the nightstand to get a good look at him. He was beautiful just as he remembered, despite a few scars still remained along his back and torso. Jasper took note that his lightning ridge black opal wasn't there either. It wasn't anything new. Although he preferred to keep it exposed, Spandel had gotten use to nightly hiding his magic gem just underneath his skin for Jasper's comfort and pleasure when they slept. Jasper caressed him lovingly before collapsing back on the bed. Spandel lied down on top of him, resting his head on his neck and feeling Jasper's warm skin against his own currently icy complexion.

"Nice, ain't it?" Jasper spat.

"Yes, just don't do anything weird." Spandel blew contently, closing his eyes.

"The half insane demon said to the soccer player." Jasper retorted.

"All right fine. Let me rephrase, don't do anything risqué. I'd like to be able to get to sleep tonight instead of trying to survive your irresistible physical teasing."

"Awwww Spandel, you make me sound so naughty." Jasper sneered, caressing him some more.

"Silly Child, that's because you are."

 **And there you have it! :)**

 **The adorable Jasper Collins belongs to SilverSwirls, and the beautiful Kirsten Wina belongs to Pandore! Lots of love to you both! :D**

 **So Jasper and Spandel have made their appearance; along with other characters, but these two we actually won't see again for a little while. :)**

 **I hope only that you are intrigued and curious. :)**

 **Leave a review, and remember that feedback is love! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Gunshot

**Hello all :)**

 **Welcomd welcome welcome back ... to DHAF! Enjoy :)**

Emily truly wanted to help out at the Hope mansion anyway she could. Despite Lindsey and the two detectives told her multiple times that they could take care of everything themselves, Emily insisted on lending an extra hand. So she found herself; on one sunny afternoon, happily washing dishes alongside Lindsey in the Hope mansion's kitchen while the two detectives that took such gracious care of her were out busying themselves with work.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you that it's unbefitting that you work Lady Evans." Lindsey hummed warmly, finishing up the polishing of some china. Emily giggled slightly.

"I mean it. You're a guest. You don't have to do this." The redhead elaborated.

"But I want to help." Emily chuckled, scrubbing a plate over the sink. "I shouldn't even be here. But Detective Kirron and Bryson were nice enough to let me stay here just as a precaution to keep me safe. Helping out is the least I can do."

"Hm. You really are a sweet girl." Lindsey mused, offering a warm grin. "And may I say that you're handling everything well and your behavior is so pleasant? The young women of today are really amateur and rude." She moved over to pose the China in a glass cabinet, "But not you. I remember this one girl Masters Kirron and Bryson brought home for similar reasons to you. Oh she was awful. Made a lot of messes, demanded to be served, refused to answer questions or cooperate in general, bullied Bryson, harassed Valerian, and came on very strong to and challenged Kirron."

"Are you serious?" Emily gasped, moving on to another plate.

"Yeah. The boys had a tough time." Lindsey confirmed, "Master Bryson got into a fight with her, Master Valerian purposefully avoided her, and Master Kirron got so fed up that he gave up on the case."

"Wow." Emily mumbled.

"Yeah." Lindsey sighed, "In all honesty I think the boys are still probably a little discouraged by that case, which is why your company is so appreciated." Emily gave a hum in response. She strode over to wipe the counters. "Valerian's Kirron's baby brother right? Why haven't I seen him around? He at a friend's house or something?"

"Valerian's work has proven to be a bit more extensive than the Master detectives' sometimes." Lindsey laughed, gently ruffling Emily's subtle blond curls. "Don't worry, you'll meet him soon. Haha, but I see Kirron has taken an interest in you."

"I take it that's not normal." Emily grinned.

"Not at all. It's been at least six years sense Master Kirron has had an interest in anyone." Lindsey smiled.

"So, I've never been an expert on love. Do you have any suggestions as to how I should return Kirron's advances?"

"Haha, I've been with the boy sense he was born!" Lindsey declared, "Of course I do. So there are a few things you need to make an aphrodisiac for Kirron. And luckily you My Dear, have almost all of those traits. First you need to interest him, which you've already done. Next is beauty, which Kirron has specific standards for. You meet them. The next is competence, which your popular journalisms cover. Good, cause Kirron refuses to even consider a girl who doesn't do anything. Logic, rationality, manners, and appreciation of yourself is next. And finally; the only thing you don't have, is confidence. It's hard to be confident when you've got Kirron staring at you, but that attitude will have him all over you. Haha. I recommend sweeping your hair behind your ear or locking I contact with him. And of course just be yourself."

"Easier said than done." Emily blew with a smile, getting an amused smirk from Lindsey. Once finished helping Lindsey with the chores, Emily retreated back to her new room to perhaps get some writing done. She smiled upon sight of the orange and white Maine coon with sharp green eyes that perched on her bed. She recognized him as Dream. He was one of Kirron's cats. He seemed to take a liking to her quickly. The cat gave a lazy yawn, leaping off the bed and patting across the carpet to rub his head against her ankle in a demand for attention. Emily lifted him into fond arms, giving his neck and ears a scratch as she strolled to her desk and plopped down at her computer.

The hours past and the detectives had not yet returned to their beloved mansion. Emily really missed their company, solely because their eccentric personalities kept her lonely mind busy. With them, she didn't have time to grieve the sudden and unfortunate loss of her sister that began to eat up her insides. She stood on her room's big balcony, hands shakily resting on the firm silver railing as she gazed into the late afternoon sky. There were plenty of fluffy white clouds streaking the azure and the sun still shined. All she could think about was her sister. How she wishes she was with her. How she probably would've appreciated the warm weather. She felt tears gather in her eyes.

"Lady Evans, excuse my intrusion but you didn't answer your door." Kirron's velvety voice announced softly, "I just wanted to inform you that Bryson and I had arrived back." His expression shifted to one of confusion when she didn't reply. "Lady Evans?" He cooed gently, leaving the balcony French doors open as he ambled up to her. Emily didn't say anything, only gazing sadly down at the ground below.

"You miss her greatly." Kirron murmured knowingly, tenderly landing a hand on her shoulder. Emily couldn't help but break down into tears at those words. Her shoulders shook, her lips breaking into sobs and gasps, tears running down her cheeks. "She's never coming back! I won't be able to see her again! She's gone, and there's nothing I can do!" She whimpered miserably.

"Life goes on Lady Evans. This isn't the end." Kirron soothed earnestly, his arms caging around Emily to lock her in an embrace. The blonde melted into his big comfortable frame, hiding her face in the red button-up he was wearing. "But I miss her Kirron! What am I going to do without her!?" She cried.

"Now now, you can do it. Even if you feel like you can't, you can. Take as much time as you want to mourn and grieve, but don't let your sorrow take more away from you than it has to. You'll reunite with your sister … when the time comes. Until then, try your best." Kirron encouraged sincerely, his hands ghosting through her blonde tresses and down her back in a massage. "I'm sorry." He whispered as the girl continued to sob helplessly. And he was. He didn't like to see her so depressed. Ideas of how to cheer her up flooded his mind as her unstable fingers curled tightly around the sides of his black blazer. He walked her to the bed and settled her down on it, where Bean and Atlas cane to comfort her. Kirron paced in thought for a while, before stopping to take a look into her wardrobe. A slight smirk cut through his lips as he scanned the clothes present inside. He closed the amour behind him as he turned to face the weeping blonde. "Lady Evans, you really don't have a sufficient amount of clothing." He announced, his hands meeting his hips and his head tilted toward his right shoulder.

"I what?" Emily gasped, glancing up and wiping her tears away in confusion, "I, I don't?"

"Not nearly!" Kirron declared, "It'll take quite a while for Bryson and I to truly call case closed, especially with you mourning the loss of your sister. We may even have to go under cover and there is no way at all that you are prepared."

"So then, what do you propose I do?" Emily wondered, taking in all that he said.

"I don't want to impose anything, but I think visiting a shopping center I like in town would help a little." He spoke with an edge of playfulness in his tone.

"Um, okay." Emily replied hesitantly. She leaned over and reached for the purse on her nightstand, but Kirron's hand closing around her wrist stopped her mid-reach. She looked up to see him smirking down at her, waving a gold wallet in the air with his free hand. "I insist that you let me pay. It was my idea after all." He purred.

"If you really want to. But I really don't mind paying." Emily replied, examining the wallet.

"Good, let's go get Bryson." Kirron cheered, tumultuously toeing her from the room.

* * *

Emily rode in the back seat, her eyes fixed on Kirron as she observed his very _interesting_ way of driving. He was an excellent driver no doubt, but always drove the speed limit or faster and seemed to get pretty angry with people who didn't meet his expectations of what a good driver was. Put simply, he drove incredibly fast and had severe road rage. It was a good mixture of both amusing and terrifying.

"Lady Evans, can you think of anyone else who may be targeted by your attacker?" Kirron wondered as he pulled to a red light.

"Hm, the only other one **that** close with me is my best friend Vanemy Rose." Emily answered thoughtfully, tapping her chin.

"I've heard of Lady Rose before. She owns a daycare." Kirron remarked.

"Yeah, we went to school together." Emily added.

"Where does she live?" Bryson asked.

"She lives in my neighborhood. Though right now she's out of state visiting family. She won't stop gushing about how much fun she's having over the phone. She should be back tomorrow." Emily explained.

"Have you told her about your unfortunate situation?" Kirron asked.

"Nope." Emily replied.

"Go ahead and let her know that you as well as a couple of friends will be picking her up tomorrow from her arrival point, which I am assuming is an airport." Kirron ordered gruffly, "I would like to question and examine her immediately. We don't want another casualty for such a fatuous reason again. I'll have my secret agent investigate Lady Rose's house. May I please have her address Lady Evans?"

"Of course." Emily chimed as they pulled into a parking space of the large shopping center.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

Spandel took off his headphones at the sounds of his children's calls. It was amazing how kids always got your attention. The demon sat on his knees. He was digging out weeds from one of the front garden's flowerbeds. He was now focused on the six and three year olds standing beside one another. The younger was a girl; Poppy; and the older a boy, Eiyeré. Spandel still considered himself a new parent, despite having been one for four years. His heart still melted on sight of their cheerful smiles, and he still found it hard to say no to them. He beat Jasper in the disciplining department anyway. The two males made a good team. Jasper would make the rules, and Spandel would enforce them. "What is it?" He replied sweetly.

"Can we go to the pet store?" Eiyeré quizzed.

"Peeeeeease Daddy?" Poppy plead.

"Haha, go ask your dad." Spandel smiled. His grin widened as he watched the two vanish into the house as soon as they had appeared. Jasper could be found in his little office of his house. Actually it was Spandel's office for completing work from Awromott, but Jasper used it whenever the heck he wanted so it might as well have been his as well. His feet kicked at the carpet to push himself around in the rolly chair, a business phone pressed to his ear as he arranged plane tickets to France and reserved a sweet at a five star hotel. Afternoon sunlight filtered through the large floor-to-ceiling window, which Jasper just rolled by in amusement.

"Dad!" The two kids exclaimed, immediately giggling at their father rolling around in the chair. Jasper froze in place. "Please hold a second." He told the person on the other line, getting to his feet to ruffle their hair. "Sup Kiddos?" He laughed.

"Can we go to the pet store?" Eiyeré repeated his question.

"What'd Daddy say?" Jasper asked.

"Ask you." Poppy cheered.

"Mmkay. Gimme a minute all right? I gotta do something first. Then we'll see about going to the pet store." He beamed, getting obedient nods from the kids. The two children bolted from sight, most likely off to go play. Jasper plopped back into the rolly chair with a content sigh. "Okay I'm back." He announced to the female on the other line, "Now you said the kids' reservations would cost how much?"

Jasper strode into his and Spamdel's bedroom, having finished arranging everything for their trip to France. He half expected Spandel to be sprawled across the bed with Pinel, a book and headphones, or with the potential to accidentally seduce him. The running water coming from the bathroom showed that the demon had completed his gardening for the day and was cleaning up in the shower. Jasper wandered into the bathroom with a smile, singing the lyrics to the pop song playing from Spandel's phone. "You wanna go to the pet store **Daddy?** " He questioned teasingly over the music and running water. Spandel poked his head from behind the shower curtain to look at him with a smirk. "Do you?" He rumbled lowly.

"Yeah. That's cool with me. You?" Jasper chimed, throwing an offhanded shrug.

"Of course." Spandel hummed jovially. Jasper gave a devious grin, strutting over to the shower and pulling back the curtain. Spandel promptly shied away from him. "Jasper don't give me that look!" He whined.

"What's the matter?" Jasper snickered, turning off the water. "I'm only giving you a hand so the kids don't get too impatient."

"Would that really be so tragic?" Spandel retorted, feeling Jasper lift him into his arms. "You really like carrying me."

"You're fun to carry, like a little princess, even though you're tall." Jasper chortled, peering down at him. His skin seemed to glisten with sparkling water droplets and his ink colored hair was glossy. He didn't understand how he could look like a goddess just after showering. Must've been a demon thing. A faint pink rose to Spandel's cheeks as he felt Jasper's thumb graze along the sensitive white skin of his thigh and heard him whisper in his ear that he was beautiful.

"Wow, ten years and you still blush like a girl." Jasper commented, making the pink tinting Spandel's face turn cherry red.

"WHY DO YOU LIVE TO EMBARRASS ME!" Spandel whimpered, hiding his flushed face within Jasper's shoulder.

"Why are you so cute?" Jasper chuckled adoringly, squeezing Spandel to his body.

"Okay My Dear Boy. You know if you don't let me go so I can get changed, the kids'll get rather impatient." Spandel laughed.

"Oh, now would that really be so tragic?" Jasper threw his words back with a wink.

* * *

The shopping center was a whole lot bigger and fancier than Emily thought. She surveyed in aw at all the beautiful stores and cafes as she stepped out of the car, thanking Kirron for holding the door for her and helping her out. Bryson joined the pair. Emily's blue eyes scanned her surroundings and the vast marble fountain that stood in the middle of it all. The crowds weren't too big or anything, but she could definitely tell that the place was popular.

"where would you like to go first Lady Evans?" Kirron rumbled, his voice tinged with slight excitement as he settled his hands down on Emily's shoulders. The blonde blushed at the contact, noting how close he was. "Uh, how bout there?" She drawled, extending a finger out toward a store with a name she recognized.

"Good choice." Kirron hummed.

The woman at the front counter of the large clothing store was a tall and curvy one. Not to mention casual too, as she indeed sat on top of the counter with one long leg swung over the other. Her skin was a vibrant, almost tan tone. Her lips were painted blood red and her deep eyes were a coffee brown. Her milk chocolate hair fell down her back in lustrous curls, and she had lied some of it over her shoulder as well. She wore a black, long-sleeved, off the shoulder top and a pair of dark skinny jeans. She completed her outfit with a set of black heels and accessorized with a gold bangle or two and a matching pair of earrings. She glanced toward the shop's front doors as Emily and the boys trotted in. "Hey Kirr, Bry." She beamed jovially, "Who's the cute blonde?"

"Sup Ray Ray!" Bryson cheered with a wave.

"This is Lady Emily Evans. She's a journalist." Kirron introduced.

"Ah, so you're Emily Evans." The brunette at the front counter mused, hopping to her feet and sashaying over to the trio. "Well I'm Raven Stanfield, owner of the fashion line Your Choice."

"An. I new I recognized that name." Emily chanted, "My friend loves your clothes. It's nice to meet you. You're friends with Kirron and Bryson?"

"Yup. The big boys and I go way back." Raven laughed, "I know they're fancy detectives too. So is that why you're here? You're part of their new case? I can't imagine Kirry or Bry scoring such a hot and genuine lady on there own. Kirron's far too scary, and Bryson's way too clueless.""

"Look Raven." Kirron huffed as Emily's countenance was graced with a warm red flush, "Lady Evans is going through a lot right now, so if you could please not hassle her? … or us. We came here to get a bit of shopping done. Lady Evans's wardrobe is … somewhat lacking."

"Ooooo then I'm your girl!" Raven cheered, grabbing hold of Emily's wrist. "Come on Em, I'll get you some super cute jazz to satisfy Kirry's persnickety fashion palate." She sang, dragging Emily further into the store. Kirron groaned with a face-palm, before he and Bryson followed after the two girls.

* * *

"Children, behave yourselves!" Spandel called, though it was to no avail as the kids were too far gone in the store to hear. Jasper leaned against Spandel's chest in a half cuddle with an amused grin, a hand resting on his hip. Spandel planted one hand on his free hip and wound his other arm around Jasper, stroking his hair and massaging his back. Jasper sighed and closed his eyes in contentment, paying no regard to the ostracizing looks some of the heterosexual couples gave him. They all shied away at the piercing and annoyed stare Spandel threw in their direction. Having a 6'9 adult male with those eyes glaring at you wasn't exactly welcoming.

"Haha, so serious." Jasper teased, pawing in amusement at Spandel's chin. The older ravenette flashed his fangs with a playful growl.

"Dad look!" Their little girl Poppy cried gleefully, skipping up to her parents. She held a little white rabbit in her small arms, big amber eyes glittering with delight. Jasper glanced down at her with a grin, pushing away from Spandel and bending down. Poppy hobbled over to Spandel to show Spandel after showing Jasper. Spandel gave the rabbit's ears a short stroking.

"Can we get it Daddy?" Poppy asked.

"Mmm. I dunno. Think we better wait." Spandel mused, lightly shaking his head.

"Pa-leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" The child begged. Spandel looked to Jasper for consent.

"You realize you kids already take pretty bad care of Pinel, and he's low maintenance." Jasper stated, a smile sketching his lips with a hand on his hip.

"But Daaad, Pinel's Daddy's pet. This our pet!" Poppy mewled. At this point Spandel had to hide his amused giggles behind his arm, while Pinel had come from behind his leg to squeak amgrily at Poppy.

"Yeah, let's wait a couple years." Jasper declared, earning a petulant pout from Poppy. He tousled her little brown curls dotingly, digging his phone out of its nestled place in his pocket to take a few pictures of her and the rabbit.

The parents and their two tiring kids were trotting cheerfully through the shopping center after an hour or two spent at the pet shop. Poppy was squirming curiously in Jasper's arms, comfortably glancing around to take in the sublime, sunlit beauty and business of the shopping center and its various buildings and frippery. Eiyeré on the other hand excitedly waddled in front of Spandel. The clear air was full of jovial chatter from the people that cascaded in and out the different stores. The family of four were headed toward the parking lot with the parents discussing plans for lunch. Spandel was trying to listen to what Jasper was saying, but a sudden migraine that pounded in his head was burdening the coherent thoughts he tried to conjure up.

"How does The Rainy Spring sound?" Jasper questioned. His voice was muffled to the point that Spandel heard absolutely nothing though. He had to freeze in place as the illusion of perpetual black ink overtook his vision. The constant booming of gunshots thundered in his head and a debilitating sinking feeling made a swallowing pit in his stomach. He collapsed to the hot concrete in a moan, eliciting abundant cries of worry from his family members. He felt Jasper's firm palm against his back and Eiyeré's small fingers interlace through his quivering ones. In a panic, Spandel snatched his keyring from his pocket and held it out in the direction of where he thought the young boy was. "Take your sister and go start up the car ... please ..." He breathed.

"Yes Daddy." Eiyeré nodded, taking the keys and Poppy's hand and toeing the younger off toward their parents' parked car. Spandel groaned in displeasure at his pounding headache as Jasper knelt down beside him. "What is it Honey?" The younger spouse quizzed in concern, lying a hand on the demon's trembling shoulder.

"Agh, Jasper brace yourself." Spandel coughed vehemently. Jasper didn't hesitate to comply, knowing Spandel's warnings were never a joke. Quickly he braced himself to the ravenette's svelte back. Spandel dove to the ground, taking Jasper with him just as a thundering couple of gunshots echoed through the air. Jasper glanced up from his spot on top of Spandel with a sharp gasp to see three bullets pierce the wind above him, sailing just over his head and slamming into the concrete just a yard or two away. Instantly the surrounding civilians were thrown into a frenzy. Panicked screams and cries followed the three gunshots as people trampled one another to get to their cars or hide in a nearby store. Jasper remained glued to Spandel in fear, blue eyes piercing the crowd in an attempt to find the perpetrator. Unfortunately it was to no avail, aside from the black silhouette he spotted race off in the distance and disappear out of the shopping center. He stared for a long moment, his heart perturbed and thumping rapidly against his husband's spine. "Ooookay, so someone just tried to kill me. Great!" He huffed. The shopping center was quiet as still ice now, with all having evacuated or took their business to a store. Jasper rose to his feet, taking another alert glance around the quiet and sunny area, before returning his gaze to the slump of limbs on the pavement. "Oh Spandel." He whined sorrowfully at the sight of his struggling older spouse.

"Oh ... I'm okay Sweetheart." Spandel choked, "Just trying to recover from that horrid premonition. But ... I believe we should go home. I can cook for lunch all right?"

"Yeah we can go home." Jasper agreed, scooping Spandel into his arms. "But the first thing you're gonna do is rest." He immediately panicked at the sight of fresh tears dripping from his husband's big ebony eyes. "Are you okay Sweetie? What hurts?"

"I'm sorry." Spandel squeaked dejectedly as he vigorously shook his head and buried it underneath Jasper's chin, "I don't know what's happening."

* * *

Emily collapsed onto the divan of the large changing room with a relieved sigh, kicking off the high heels Raven had put her in. That had to've been the fifteenth or so outfit that Raven had forced her into. However, unlike most of the previous attires, she had opted not to show the two detectives out of embarrassment. The straight across neckline was rather low-cut, leaving an amount of cleavage that she wasn't comfortable with on display. The dress itself was colored scarlet, flowing to her knees with mid-sleeves made of intricate lace. To top it all off, a rose accessory decorated her wavy blonde tresses just above her ear. Raven was in the dressing room with her, leaning against the wall and texting. The pair, along with the detectives, weren't aware of the short commotion that recently transpired in the shopping center. Raven glanced up from her phone with a delighted grin. "Ever considered the modeling gig Em?" She quizzed.

"What?" Emily shot up to sit, swinging her legs over the edge of the divan. "No."

"You're like super cute, and you totally rock my clothes. Wanna give it a try?"

"No no, I couldn't." Emily sputtered, flushing red.

"To think that you're twenty seven years old and still go red like a lovestruck teenager." Kirron remarked on a careless taunt. Emily's face intensified in color to see him pop into the dressing room, Bryson not too far behind.

"You could at least have the decency to knock." Bryson snorted, chiding his younger co-worker as they advanced deeper into the dressing room. Kirron spat, unfazed as he scrutinized the red ensemble Emily was dressed in.

"It's nice." He spoke his verdict of approval finally.

"I know!" Raven sang, doing a giddy hop and striking one arm in the air.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Kirron snapped. He looked to Emily, "Let's buy it."

"Are you sure? You've already bought me so much." Emily sputtered

Kirron closed his eyes, nodding with a delightful smile. The two detectives and Emily followed Raven back to the front counter for check out. She chatted up a storm with Bryson as she bagged all of Emily's new clothes, while Kirron hung back with Emily. The albino rested against the counter, his cheek pressed against his fisted hand. Emily swayed back and forth beside him. "Kirron," She began, "You took me shopping ... you took me shopping to take my mind off my sister."

"That's right Ms. Evans." Kirron replied smoothly.

"B-but why?" Emily stared wide eyed, "I'm just one of your cases."

"Some cases, Lady Evans, are just a bit more important than others." Kirron hummed. He gave a flirtatious wink. Emily glanced away with a giggle and bashful grin.

* * *

Valerian Hope found himself on another roof. This time, on the house of one Vanemy Rose. He was crouching down, his phone pressed to his ear as he surveyed the quiet action going on below. It was late, night having already settled in. In fact, he was quite certain it was half past midnight. The journey to and from the Wina house had proved to be an exhausting one, both physically and emotionally. But analyzing Vanemy's house shouldn't prove to be all that arduous. Her house was vandalized for sure, quite similarly to the way Emily's was. He had snapped a couple of photos of the house for his fellow detectives, now on the phone with Kirron. "Yup, the house is totally trashed." Valerian sighed, "Yeah I got pictures, and the documents on Kirsten and Jiro. I'm on my way home."

"Oh nooooooooo you're not." The voice that sang its taunt was low, approaching Valerian from behind. The secret agent hastened to leap to his feet, hanging up the phone as he preformed a violent spin around to see who was behind him. A man, barely visible under darkness's cloak, slowly stalked toward him. He wasn't very tall. An unsettling smirk nestled on his pale skin, heterochromatic eyes of Ruby and emerald narrowed in a troublemaking glare.

"Of course Jiro, you would just **have** to show up now." Valerian groaned in exasperated annoyance, discretely pushing a finger to the face of his watch. "What are you doing here?"

"Examining my art." Jiro answered, his tone an eery melody.

"Uhhhh, so you're the one who jacked up Vanemy's house?"

"Emily's too." Jiro added, his smirk deepening.

"And you're the perp who murdered Ms. Lily?"

"Along with being a necessary piece to the puzzle, it doubles as a gift for you. I know you're into her, so that's what you get for rejecting my sister!" Jiro's voice raised unexpectedly. He withdrew a long sword the color of ebony from his equally black cloak, lifting it and then slamming it down toward Valerian. The latter dove toward the white of the roof and rolled, popping back up to deliver a roundhouse kick to the back of Jiro's neck. Jiro whipped around with belligerence, thrusting his sword into Valerian's abdomen. The younger stumbled back with a hiss, a new stinging sensation accompanying the blood that began to flow. Jiro lunged, making another jab for Valerian's stomach. Valerian strenuously evaded the attack by swiveling to the side. His hand swiftly shot around Jiro's neck, holding him in still as he slid a knife from his pocket and started jabbing it up and down his arms. "I didn't reject your sister! You didn't have to kill Lilian!"

"Oh but I **did**." Jiro chuckled. He swung his leg up, smacking Valerian's knee with it and therefore knocking him off balance. Valerian went flying off the roof, though he grabbed onto the edge of it before he could fall. He drew in a sharp exhale as he found himself dangling off the roof with one hand. His body quivered as he tried to pull himself back up. Jiro's boots clopped heavily against the roof's shingles as he neared him. He peered down at Valerian. "I'm afraid it's time for you-"

"To drop out." Valerian chanted with a flashing smile, deliberately releasing hold of the roof. He threw out his hand as he fell, pushing the trigger on the grappling gun he had retrieved from his waist bag. The grapple hooked onto the roof of another building yards and yards away, allowing Valerian to glide through the air to safety. Jiro watched, only half irritated as his rival vanished.

* * *

"You all right Spandel?" Jasper's tone was drowsy, a perfect exemplum to how tired he was. He shifted around in the sheets in a languorous spate of twists and rolls, a groggy hand reaching out for Spandel. Spandel gently gripped Jasper's hand, intertwining his long fingers through his. "I'm all right My Love. Just having a spot of trouble sleeping, but everything is tickety." He nearly whispered.

"Really?" Jasper wriggled closer, "Are you sure? You weren't feelin' so hot earlier."

"I know, and that premonition still banes me. I'm worried and tired."

"Do you think we should cancel our trip to France?"

"No, no. With what just happened, I feel it may be safer there."

"I wonder why-"

"Someone tried to kill you?" Spandel interrupted with inquiry, "I don't know." He left a kiss on Jasper's forehead, "But I swear by Eléni's graceful handwriting I won't let anyone hurt you or the kids."

"Thanks for the save by the way. How'd you know that was gonna happen?" Jasper snuggled his head against the firm softness of Spandel's chest.

"I didn't exactly." Spandel mused, "I just felt horrible and like you were in danger. I was blinded by black ink and I heard gunshots so I just assumed someone with fire arms posed bad intentions on you. The rest just came to me. I suppose it was a message from Kyadine. It felt like him at least. Though, I do wish he considered warning me in a less arduous and painful sense. Like the visions Eléni sends me, or the dreams Aanah sends me."

"The perks of being an oracle." Jasper laughed sarcastically, massaging the stress from Spandel's head and neck. "Though from what you've told me, Kyadine doesn't seem all that friendly."

"He's not! He's really not!" Spandel blurted out, melting into Jasper's touch. "In fact he's really mean. Gods the crap I had to go through to get his approval. But who's complaining? I'm fortunate to have six gods on my side, no matter their methods of **help**."

Jasper replied with a sleepy chuckle. "Try and get some sleep tonight My King-slash-Oracle-slash-Demon-slash-Sweetheart-slash-Warrior-slash-Healer-slash-Hero-slash-Protector-slash-Seducer-slash-Daddy-slash-Trickster."

"You're an idiot. Go to sleep." Spandel deadpanned, a humored smile playing on his lips. He elicited a giggle from Jasper.

* * *

Spandel wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. Emily too, found herself restless late into the night. She roamed the dark Hope mansion in search of a way to clear her head. She ultimately decided on a glass of water, hoping that the other residents of the estate wouldn't mind that she quietly helped herself. After a few swigs of the cold liquid, she crept, glass of water in hand, from the silent kitchen. The sound of the front door clicking shut and locking was enough to make her scamper right back into the kitchen though. Her heart was a beating drum in a heavy metal rock song as she ducked down next to a counter. Who had entered the house? Whoever it was Indeed was headed toward the kitchen. Emily heard their boots slowly clap against the tile floor as they got closer, and she could also pick up the sound of unsettling and ragged panting. Quickly she crawled toward the kitchen's pantry. Once inside she retrieved one of the maid's brooms. She got to her feet cautiously, extending the broom out in front of her and patting from the pantry. She couldn't see much, as the mansion was dark and Emily had flipped off the kitchen light after grabbing her water, however she could see a lanky silhouette hovering at the juncture of kitchen and living room. As it neared the kitchen, Emily neared it. With a terrified yelp, she swung her broom right into the figure's head. The hard thud and cry that followed was more than satisfying. Emily moved to turn on the kitchen light to see who had broken in, the assaulted figure springing up immediately after her action. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU STUPID LADY!?" He shouted.

Emily whipped around to face him. "Oops!" She squeaked, her hands cupping over her mouth as her blue eyes cane to rest on the fuming face of Valerian. Ashton. Hope.

 **So I know I said earlier that we wouldn't be seeing Spandel and Jasper for a while. Yes well ... ''twas a fib.**

 **If I didn't already say it, Jiro Wina as well as the rest of the Wina family, belong to Pandore Hart. Thank you :)**

 **Leave a review Beautiful Readers, and remember that feedback is love. ;)**


End file.
